Un autre voyage inattendu (OS)
by AnanasPower
Summary: Bilbo s'était assis dans son fauteuil et avait pris sa tasse de thé bien chaud dans ses mains. Tout était calme à Bag-End, on entendait à peine le bruissement des arbres dans le vent dehors. Tout était revenu à la normale. Plus rien d'inattendu. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il l'entendit.
**Un autre voyage inattendu (OS)**

 **A Hobbit fanfiction**

 **Sequel [Bilbo-OC] à Tu es mon nouveau monde**

 _ **Résumé : Bilbo s'était assis dans son fauteuil et avait pris sa tasse de thé bien chaud dans ses mains. Tout était calme à Bag-End, on entendait à peine le bruissement des arbres dans le vent dehors. Tout était revenu à la normale. Plus rien d'inattendu. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il l'entendit.**_

 _ **Spécial « vingtième review » sur Tu es mon nouveau monde ! Un OS cadeau pour Audiie, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;) Elle a raison, trop peu de fictions sont des Bilbo/OC. Et je ne suis pas homophobe, mais trop de Bilbo/Thorin, c'est trop XD.**_

 _ **Je précise qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu Tu es mon nouveau monde, ma fic principale sur le Hobbit, sinon vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre ^^''**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Bilbo était assis à son bureau, face à la carte d'Erebor. Il termina de rafistoler un coin du cadre qui s'était abîmé, et prit le cadre dans ses mains, satisfait. Il se leva et alla tranquillement remettre le cadre sur le mur. Une fois l'objet à sa place il recula de deux pas et eut un sourire triste. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, et une légère douleur le picota au milieu de la poitrine.

Il se détourna un peu brusquement et se dirigea jusqu'à sa cuisine. Il mit de l'eau dans sa bouilloire et la fit chauffer. Il sortit son petit plateau de bois sculpté acheté au marché de Hobbitbourg il y a plus de quatre ans de cela, posa un napperon en crochet dedans afin de ne pas tâcher et abîmer par mégarde le bois. Il ouvrit un des placards, prit sa tasse favorite – une belle tasse ronde en porcelaine du Quartier Ouest peinte aux couleurs de la Comté au printemps – qu'il posa précautionneusement avec sa coupelle sur le plateau. Il y mit également un sucrier et une de ses chères petites cuillères. Il mit les herbes dans la bouilloire, attendit encore quelques minutes et versa finalement le liquide chaud, ambré et coloré dans sa tasse avec un air concentré que seul Bilbo Baggins versant du thé pouvait avoir. Une fois sa tasse remplie comme il le voulait, il reposa la bouilloire au chaud au cas où il en voudrait à nouveau plus tard.

Son plateau dans les mains, il alla jusqu'à sa cheminée où brûlait en permanence un bon feu, et le déposa sur un guéridon. Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, mit un morceau de sucre dans sa tasse, remua doucement le mélange avec la petite cuillère avant de la reposer sur le plateau. Il prit sa tasse dans ses deux mains, appuya son dos dans le fauteuil et souffla distraitement sur le liquide brûlant. Il allait en prendre une gorgée quand des coups sur la porte retentirent. Il releva subitement la tête, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.

La scène le rappela des mois en arrière. Gandalf l'avait visité plus tôt le matin, et après, elle était apparue devant sa porte. Elle était arrivée comme un ouragan et avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie. Il sourit tristement. Tout s'était fini il y a près d'un an maintenant. La légende avait atteint Bree apparemment, mais il avait été chagriné de voir que comme d'habitude, rien ne pouvait atteindre la bulle dans laquelle se trouvait la Comté.

Une deuxième série de coups sur la porte le tira de ses souvenirs. Il reposa sa tasse prudemment sur le plateau et se leva. Ça, c'était inattendu. Et ça lui rappelait bien trop ce qu'il s'était passé une fois pour qu'il soit confiant. Il s'approcha lentement de la porte avec la discrétion légendaire des hobbits, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Personne. « Non, non, non… ». Il y eut de nouveau des coups sur la porte. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte un grand coup. Le bruit mat à ses pieds le fit grimacer.

Il baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas Anna, les Valars en soient loués. Non, en fait, les Valars n'en soient pas loués ! Une femme était étendue devant sa porte, visiblement en peine. « Pas encore… ».

-Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Pas de réponse. Il la prit dans ses bras – il était plus fort depuis l'aventure – et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il l'allongea dans le même lit qu'Anna avait occupé des mois plus tôt. Il vérifia qu'elle était bien installée et ramena du thé et des biscuits pour quand elle se réveillerait.

Bilbo prit le temps de l'observer un peu. Elle était petite. Bien plus petite qu'Anna, un peu plus petite que lui. Elle était toute fine, toute fluette. Des formes indéniablement féminines mais moins… développées qu'Anna. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée, et ses cheveux étaient une cascade de belles boucles d'ébène qui arrivaient sous ses omoplates. Elle avait de petites lèvres roses qui formaient un doux sourire dans son sommeil. Elle semblait si calme…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et elle battit des paupières. Bilbo lui prit la main et lui parla doucement.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle, vous avez eu un malaise devant chez moi. Je vous ai seulement ramenée à l'intérieur. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée en ouvrant complètement les yeux.

De jolis yeux noisette.

-Où… où est-ce que je suis ?

-Chez moi, répondit Bilbo.

-Vous êtes… Bilbo Baggins ? dit-elle en penchant la tête.

-O-oui, répondit-il, surpris. Nous nous connaissons ?

-Pas vraiment, mais…

Elle fut coupée par une quinte de toux assez violente. Bilbo mit une main derrière son dos et la soutint avant de lui tendre une tasse de thé.

-Tenez, buvez. Cela vous fera du bien.

-Merci.

Elle prit son temps pour boire le liquide bienfaisant, et regardait Bilbo avec des yeux brillants d'une sorte d'adoration. Une fois qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, Bilbo se leva et se mit face à elle.

-Si vous vous sentez mieux, je vous propose d'aller nous asseoir dans le jardin et de discuter un peu. Vous voulez bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, et prit appui sur son bras pour se lever. Une fois installés dehors, elle décida de parler la première.

-Cela doit vous paraître étrange, je débarque de nulle part, je sais qui vous êtes… Je tiens à vous rassurer, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Pour faire simple, je viens d'un autre monde.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Bilbo.

-Super, et… Attendez, quoi ?

-Puis-je vous raconter une histoire ? sourit Bilbo.

-Bien sûr.

-Il y a des mois de cela, une jeune femme est apparue devant ma porte, comme vous. Elle s'appelait Anna. Elle aussi venait d'un autre monde, et je suis prêt à parier mes tomates de concours que vous venez du même monde. Et dans ce monde, nous sommes une légende, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Eh bien, disons qu'elle a bouleversé la légende. Juste après son arrivée, des nains sont arrivés. Nous sommes partis dans une quête.

-Erebor ? La quête pour Erebor ?

-Exactement.

-Oh non, j'suis arrivée trop tard… grogna la jeune femme. J'espérais y participer…

-Vous espériez faire un voyage long, périlleux, fatigant ? Vous espériez passez votre temps à courir pour échapper aux orcs et aux wargs, à être enfermée chez les elfes, à être à moitié brûlée par un dragon, à risquer sa vie dans une bataille sanglante et meurtrière ? Êtes-vous folle ?

La jeune femme sembla troublée de ce qu'il lui disait. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

-J-je… je suis désolée, je…

Elle éclata en sanglots, pour le plus grand désarroi du hobbit.

-Mademoiselle, non, ne pleurez pas. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Non, sanglota-t-elle. Vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je viens de changer de monde ! Je suis fan de vous dans mon monde, et je me disais que… Enfin bref. Ça n'a aucune importance, vu que de toute façon la quête est déjà finie.

Bilbo la prit maladroitement dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa aller quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir.

-Cette fille, cette Anna, dit-elle. Elle a réussi à revenir dans son… enfin mon… enfin notre monde ?

Bilbo était vraiment attristé. Il secoua la tête.

-Pas que je sache.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

-On peut rentrer ? J'ai froid.

Bilbo la soutint jusqu'au salon.

-Vous semblez bien connaître ce monde… Anna n'était pas comme vous. Elle semblait totalement perdue.

-Oh, je suis fan de Tolkien. L'homme qui a écrit… votre histoire. Dans notre monde. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Camille.

-Eh bien je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Camille. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de me présenter.

-Non, en effet, sourit Camille. Oh, et on peut se tutoyer ? Le vouvoiement, tout ça, ça me file de l'urticaire.

-Tu es vraiment comme elle en fait, rit Bilbo. Anna disait exactement la même chose.

-Elle aussi avait des problèmes avec l'autorité ? sourit Camille.

-Oh oui, confirma Bilbo. Elle était impulsive, irréfléchie… Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait déjà ? Ah oui, « je suis une grande gueule, je suis insolente, je n'aime pas les ordres ». Quelque chose comme ça.

-Oui, elle doit beaucoup me ressembler, fit Camille.

-Il va bientôt être l'heure de dîner, remarqua Bilbo.

-Oh, oui, désolée. Je vais aller en ville trouver une auberge, désolée de t'avoir importuné aussi longtemps.

-Non, s'empressa de rectifier Bilbo. Non, non, non, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Tu peux rester ici. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Si tu connais ce monde, tu dois savoir que les hobbits sont très hospitaliers.

-D'accord, sourit Camille. Mais juste quelques jours.

Ils préparèrent le dîner ensemble et mangèrent en discutant tranquillement. Camille partit se coucher tôt, les voyages spatio-temporels c'est plutôt fatigant.

Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner copieux ponctué de rire, Bilbo décida d'emmener la jeune femme en ville. Malgré ses protestations, il la traîna jusqu'à une petite boutique bariolée où ils trouveraient des vêtements plus communs. Il est vrai qu'un jean moulant rose fluo, un t-shirt noir à motif fleuri qui laissait le nombril à découvert et qui était déchiré dans le dos, une casquette noire et rose, et des bottines compensées en cuir noir avec des pointes ne la faisait pas vraiment passer inaperçue en ville.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent plus d'une heure plus tard, Camille râlait à voix basse et Bilbo semblait très satisfait. Elle portait un jupon, une chemise de corps, un corset, un chemisier, une jupe et un tablier, avec une petite veste sans manches.

-Sérieusement, on n'est plus au Moyen Âge Bilbo, un pantalon et une chemise normale auraient suffis !

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel pour la cent-trente-et-unième fois en une heure et l'emmena plus loin vers le marché.

-Tu ne peux quand même pas te balader ici avec ce que tu portais en arrivant, ce n'est pas approprié !

-Il serait temps de faire péter les corsets par ici, grommela-t-elle.

-Allez viens, on a des courses à faire.

-Quoi encore ? Dis-moi que je ne vais pas devoir porter un chapeau de paysanne en paille ! grimaça-t-elle.

-Arrête de faire ton enfant ! répliqua le Hobbit en riant. Tu as besoin de chaussures, et de… Tu verras !

Camille le suivit en grommelant des insultes à faire rougir Jack Sparrow – pardon, le CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow – et en donnant des coups de pieds dans les graviers. Il lui acheta une paire de bottes noires en cuir à revers qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, et l'entraîna ensuite chez le forgeron. Lorsqu'il lui tendit finalement l'impressionnant coutelas qu'il venait d'acheter, elle le regarda avec des grands yeux.

-C'est… c'est pour moi ?

-Oui, pour qui d'autre ?

-Mais, je… Je ne…

-Je sais, tu ne t'es sûrement jamais battue et j'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras pas à le faire, jamais, pas une fois dans ta vie. Mais quelques récentes aventures m'ont appris qu'on n'est jamais trop armé…

Elle tendit la main et prit le poignard. Ce faisant elle effleura involontairement la main de Bilbo, et sentit comme un électrochoc dans sa main. Elle prit la lame en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne et la rougeur de ses joues. Bilbo avait à peu près le même genre de réaction donc il la guida maladroitement vers la sortie.

-Donc, commença-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Vu que rentrer dans mon monde n'est pas dans les projets immédiats puisque… bah… on sait pas comment faire, je pense que je vais m'installer ici ! La ville a l'air plutôt chouette, à part pour les fringues…

-Attends, fit Bilbo. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je veux dire… tu as ta vie là-bas non ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne crois pas que j'ai le choix, répondit Camille en haussant les épaules. Bon alors, j'ai besoin d'un travail et d'une maison… On va commencer par le travail.

-Bien, si tu veux, répondit Bilbo. Attends une seconde, tu as l'âge de travailler ?

Camille le regarda sans comprendre.

-Anna avait quinze ou seize ans en âge humain quand elle est arrivée… Et tu ne m'as pas l'air beaucoup plus âgée.

-Hey, j'ai vingt-quatre ans ! Je suis majeure !

-Oh, très bien, répondit Bilbo en rougissant d'avantage et en détournant le regard. Tu avais un travail dans ton monde ?

-Pas vraiment, je finissais mes études et je travaillais trois soirs par semaine dans un bar comme serveuse.

-Il y a une auberge, on peut aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'une nouvelle serveuse si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Camille hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle le suivit dans l'établissement où régnait une odeur de bonne chair et de bière. Bilbo la prit par la main. Elle sentit un curieux frisson dans le bas du dos. Elle secoua la tête et le suivit sans rechigner jusqu'au comptoir. Là il s'entretint un instant avec un autre hobbit à l'air pas commode, la désignant de temps en temps.

Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise, entortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Finalement Bilbo et son interlocuteur se dirigèrent vers elle.

-Camille, je te présente Theran. Sa mère était humaine, son père était hobbit. C'est lui qui tient l'auberge et… c'est ton nouveau patron.

-Sérieusement ?! s'exclama la jeune fille. Super, merci beaucoup, vous ne le regretterez pas !

-Haha, rit Theran. Tu m'as l'air volontaire, c'est bien. On va faire un essai d'une semaine, juste pour être sûrs que tout se passe bien. Tu es libre dès ce soir ?

Camille chercha l'approbation de Bilbo du regard, qui hocha la tête.

-Je viendrais ce soir ! promit-elle. Je dois porter un uniforme, quelque chose ?

-Tant que tu as une tenue correcte et un tablier, porte ce que tu veux, fit Theran.

Après ça il tourna les talons et se replaça derrière le bar. Camille suivit Bilbo en sautillant à l'extérieur. Elle était impatiente de commencer sa nouvelle vie ! Elle aida Bilbo à préparer le déjeuner et ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant des passés de l'un et de l'autre, toutefois le sujet de la quête fut soigneusement évité. Camille fit une sieste pour être en forme pour son premier jour de travail, et ensuite Bilbo lui fit faire un petit tour de Hobbitbourg afin qu'elle se familiarise avec son nouvel environnement. En fin d'après-midi il la reconduisit à la maison et vérifia qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, sa veste pour ne pas prendre froid à la fin du service, son tablier. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand il l'arrêta.

-Le poignard. Prends-le, dit-il doucement. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à t'en servir, mais prends-le.

-Bilbo, je vais servir des bières, je ne vais pas affronter des orcs !

-Je ne te laisserai pas sortir sans !

Camille écarquilla les yeux. Où était le hobbit doux et calme, profondément gentil, qui était le héros de son histoire préférée ? Bilbo était toujours gentil et doux, mais il avait une forme de force, d'autorité, qui était assez inattendue pour la jeune femme. Elle le regarda avec beaucoup d'attention. Il dégageait une assurance et un courage hors du commun. Presque une forme de menace… Elle se souvint ensuite qu'il avait fait la guerre, qu'il avait vu des morts. Trois visages lui revinrent en mémoire. Trois nains.

Elle tendit la main, et prit le poignard avec révérence. Elle hocha gravement la tête et appuya son pied sur un chaise, remontant sa jupe jusqu'à sa cuisse et glissa la lame dans sa botte. Bilbo avait détourné le regard en rougissant à la vue de la peau dorée de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte.

-Je t'accompagne.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il lui présenta galamment son bras qu'elle prit en essayant de dissimuler la rougeur qui colorait ses pommettes. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'auberge. Une fois devant, elle allait lui dire au revoir, mais à sa grande surprise il entra devant elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

-Je vais me prendre la petite table dans le coin. Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas. Et tant qu'on y est… j'aimerais boire de la bière mademoiselle.

Et avec ça il alla s'asseoir à la table comme un habitué. Camille sourit en rougissant et passa derrière le comptoir. Elle salua Theran de la tête et après qu'il lui eut montré rapidement le bar, elle prit un plateau, remplit une pinte de bière et alla servir Bilbo.

-Merci mademoiselle. Bon courage pour votre premier jour, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, grommela-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire.

Elle revint au bar avant de repartir dans la salle récupérer des commandes. Les clients s'étonnaient de voir une jeune humaine dans l'établissement, mais son sourire était contagieux et elle travaillait de manière impeccable alors ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que ça au final. Chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la table de Bilbo, elle rougissait et passait rapidement en baissant la tête, ne manquant jamais le petit sourire en coin de son ami.

Dans son monde, Camille était fascinée par le monde de Tolkien. Elle avait dévoré les livres, tous, plusieurs fois, avait vu tous les films – en version longue, la version des vrais ! – plusieurs fois, et avait même quelques répliques de certains objets ! Le collier d'Arwen, Orcrist, et Dard. Elle était amoureuse de la moitié des personnages masculins de Tolkien, mais Bilbo avait toujours été son grand chouchou. Maintenant qu'elle était là, eh bien… Le côté plus sûr de lui, brave et presque intimidant qu'il avait développé au long de la quête lui plaisait beaucoup même s'il la déroutait. Et puis, elle venait de la rencontrer, c'était quand même très bizarre… Les paroles d'une amie de lycée lui revinrent en mémoire à ce moment. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Lorsque son service se termina ce soir-là, et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Theran et à ses collègues, Camille fit signe à Bilbo de la rejoindre dehors. Ils durent se faufiler pour sortir de l'établissement, et une fois dehors échangèrent un sourire.

-Alors ça s'est bien passé ? demanda le hobbit.

-Oui… oui ça s'est bien passé, répondit Camille en commençant à marcher.

Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence, marchant côte à côte. Finalement ils arrivèrent à Bag-End, et Camille s'arrêta dans le jardin. Bilbo se tourna vers elle avec une vague inquiétude.

-Tu n'entres pas ?

-Dans une minute…

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras avant de contempler la voûte stellaire.

-Chez moi on ne voit pas souvent les étoiles… Et lorsqu'on les voit, il y en a peu, et elles paraissent lointaines. Mais ici, c'est comme si on pouvait les toucher en tendant la main. C'est rassurant.

Bilbo s'assit près d'elle.

-Tu dis que chez toi les étoiles sont lointaines, pourtant il y en a une près de moi ce soir.

Camille se tourna vers lui, yeux ronds et joues écarlates.

-Je t'ai observée pendant ton service ce soir. L'attention que tu mets dans chaque geste… C'était fascinant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? s'inquiéta intérieurement le hobbit. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais je ne la connais même pas et… »

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par Camille qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa par surprise. Ce fut court mais doux et tendre, un peu timide.

Camille se détacha de lui et détourna la tête.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Oui, enfin non ! Enfin je veux dire, bredouilla Bilbo encore sous le choc.

Un moment inconfortablement silencieux passa.

-J'aimerais réessayer, lâcha Bilbo.

A peine Camille se tourna-t-elle vers lui qu'il l'embrassa. C'était… indescriptible. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Camille frissonna.

-Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

-Non, c'est juste… Oh rien oublie, murmura-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Alors Audiie, il te plait ton OS ? ^^**_

 _ **On n'oublie pas la review merci.**_


End file.
